World Travel Airways
Willkommen - Bienvenido - Welcome - Die (virtuelle) Fluggesellschaft für Reisende. - La aerolinea (virtual) para viajeros. - The (virtual) airline for travelers. ''HISTORY Founders were local Travel Agencies and the Federal State of Germany, Baden-Württemberg. The Federal State provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough to buy two brand new Boeing 747-200B, of which the first one ( D-ASTR ) was picked up in Everett on the same day the company was founded. It departed on 19 November 1976 at 11:25 PM in Everett heading Stuttgart (EDDS), where it arrived in the evening of the next day, received by a large celebration. The second Jumbo Jet followed in May 1977. World Travel Airlines used the Jets in the next Years mainly to the most famous tourism destinations. In summer mainly to Palma de Mallorca ( Spain ) and New York, in winter to the Canary Islands and Florida (Miami), also departing from other German airports like Dusseldorf, Frankfurt and Munich, to be able to fill the large airplanes. In the early 90s, WTA had already a Fleet of 23 B 747-200s and was already the biggest Airline for charter flights to and from Germany. They started to expand their Services now to other European countries. Starting in 1994, World Travel replaced the B 747-200s by the more modern B 747-400, to operate their flights more economically. The modification of the fleet was completed end of the year 2000, when the last B 747-200 was formally adopted on 20 November, on Flight WT 076 from Stuttgart to Seattle respectively Los Angeles. Afterwards the Plane approached it´s last Trip to Mojave Desert, to be scrapped. In early 2001, WTA came after a hard winter in big financial problems. Due to the aggressive pricing policy of Airlines like Landmark, Orbit and Pacifica Airlines, World Travel lost many profitable contracts with important tour operators. Finally, end of January 2001, a young man from Stuttgart convinced a large American Bank, with German base in Dusseldorf, to grant him a large loan to buy the airline of the existing property owners. The convincing strategy was to buy smaller planes, to be more flexible. However, the bank named as condition, that the head office of the airline is to be relocated to Frankfurt in order to be closer to the market. After all, the 23rd May 2001 was a Milestone for World Travel Airlines , when the young airline boss met the boss of Pacifica Airlines nearby Frankfurt, which was also a young woman. Both airline bosses understood each other so well, that they are a couple since this day. Meanwhile the South American routes are the Passion of WTA and one of the main business areas of the airline. On 01 March 2002, the CEO of World Travel Airlines married with the airline boss of Pacifica Airlines and meanwhile they have childrens together. Both Airlines continued to operate independently. Meanwhile the South American routes are the Passion of WTA and one of the main business areas of the airline. In June 2002, World Travel Airlines was able to complete a great business with Boeing, as the financially troubled SOAR AIRLINES cancelled them an order with 389 brand new B 737-400s, which ware already stored since 1999 and 200 when the last Aircraft of this Type was built, waiting for a new buyer. Logical that WTA benefited from high discounts and the company´s new strategy could finally be translated into reality. The first of these great Jets entered in Service on 15 December 2002, what was the beginning of a new era in the history of the airline. World Travel Airlines was finally able to build up a network of connections to smaller airports with lower passenger volume and at the same time they could offer now a feeder service to fill the 747´s. WTA became now more independent of the tour operators, because they were selling their flights now more as scheduled flights. Although holiday destinations are still today the main business of the airline, since the B 737 entered in the Fleet, a large part of the airplane seats were sold now directly by World Travel for individual traveling people. Since then, the airline was profitable once again and the bank was convinced of the CEO´s course, they were in agree to relocate the head office once again back to Stuttgart, what was a big desire of the young airline boss. The move was completed in late 2003, when the company got offered a cheap deal to rent a office building near the Airport of Stuttgart. What stayed in Frankfurt, was a major maintenance center of WTA, the central accounting and the human resources management. In November 2004, WTA signed contracts with Airbus and Boeing for the A 321 and B 737-800 followed a few days later from Seattle, with the new aircraft types was introduced a new livery with blue colours. Nevertheless the B 737-400 Fleet and a main part of the B 747-400 Fleet is keeping their old livery in the combination white, red and black. On 23 July 2005, WTA bought GAIA AIRLINES and entered in the market of regional flights. Since 2005, WTA expanded its route network to the whole world and won several awards. In recent years, especially for offering the best value for money compared with the competition. On 01 March 2013 WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES merged with PACIFICA AIRLINES. Both Airlines will continue operating under their own name, but the network is optimized. WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES will have it´s focus on the Markets of Africa, Asia, Europe and also the US-East Coast. PACIFICA AIRLINES will be specialized on Eastern Asia, Oceania, the US-West Coast and South America, but anyway both Airlines will be active in the whole world. As Parent Company was founded the new GAIA AIRLINES, headed by the married couple, the CEO of Pacifica Airlines and CEO of World Travel Airlines. Formerly this airline was a subsidiary of WTA, but operating only till 2005. Gaia Airlines reactivated a part of its old fleet of Cessna Caravan Amphibians and is planning to buy or lease other small planes, in order to optimize the networks of PA and WTA on the regional routes and to be able to offer individual business and charter flights. On 23rd of May 2013, WTA was opening a new subsidiary, called SUNNY DAYS by World Travel Airlines, headquartered in Offenbach am Main (Germany). This company is acting like a travel agency, selling all inclusive holidays, but only combined with WTA Flights On 20th of July 2013, WTA introduced a new strategie for their network, in which Hamburg (HAM) and Stuttgart (STR) are the most important Airports in the network of the airline, including maintenance of the aircrafts. The Airline will give up the strategy of operating from big Hubs and adjust the network more on the requests of the regional markets all over the world. Only airports with important installations from World Travel Airlines, such as maintenance facilities etc., will keep on operating as smaller hubs with a limitated quantity of flights, including the possibility to change planes there with a boarding pass the passengers got at the origin airport and the luggage will be transfered automatically to the final destination. Like this the number of hubs will increase but they will work more efficient and passengers can choose faster connections. Other important destinations will become focus cities, operating only point to point traffic. In Hamburg will be located the new Main Maintenance Center of WTA which is still under construction and will be opened on 22nd of December 2013 and the airport was getting new intercontinental connections to Lima, Los Angeles and Tokio-Narita, operated with B 747 aircrafts, already started on 20.07.2013. Like this, the B 747-400 Fleet can be flown to the maintenance center, for bigger checks, on scheduled flights. Stuttgart Airport will stay the official homebase airport of World Travel Airlines, even if there is not located the biggest maintenance facility and the Boeing 747 is not operating there often, as it is the nearest airport to the headquarter of WTA. Stuttgart will become the most important hub for continental flights and some southbound intercontinental flights. There also will be done light maintenance works in the existing hangars on the narrow body aircraft fleet. Also the fleet of aircrafts for charter flights will have their homebase in Stuttgart, 1 Boeing 737-400, 1 Boeing 747-400 and 1 Cessna Caravan Amphibian. Beside of this, the new headquarter is located in Göppingen, which is located only 40 kilometres away from the airport of Stuttgart. There the company was moveing into a bigger and more economic building together with the parent company GAIA AIRLINES. It also includes a new Training Center for Crews, including simulators for every type of aircraft in the fleet, which was already opened on 20.07.2013. The new headquarter opened on 25.07.2013. On the same day, the old headquarters in Stuttgart will get the home for the new subsidiary World Travel Airlines CHARTER, which will operate Charter Flights in the touristic market as well as in the business sector with smaller planes (operated by Gaia Airlines) worldwide. On 25th of July 2013, the central accounting was moveing from Frankfurt to Göppingen. On the same day, 25 July 2013, the new subsidiary WTA C a r g o will start operations, headquartered at Frankfurt Airport, in the old installations of the central accounting, in cooperation with Global Freightways. On 27 July 2013, WTA was informed, that her old parent company American Pacific Airways was bankrupt. WTA decided to revive the name of the traditional airline, what happened on 13 September 2013. WTA decided to take over the old B 737-400 Fleet, which was already stored since 2008 at Mojave Air & Space Port. This Fleet will operate in the old livery and under the Name of American Pacific Airways, but is operated by World Travel Airlines. The Fleet of Dash 8´s, which operated till the end of the airline, will also continue to operate, but as a separate divison. WTA will take over the staff, but the flights will not be operated at the risk of WTA. The flights have to be chartered completely by tour operators, companies, or on base of subsidies by countries or regions. NEWS On 13 September 2013, WTA & Pacifica Airlines decided to reactivate a big share of the old mothballed Landmark Airlines Fleet, what means a huge expansion of both airlines. The aircrafts will be leased and devided as follows: , WTA is looking for a more fuel efficient and smaller aircraft for the long haul flights, what means that the B 777-300 Fleet will be a new mile stone in the history, in order to offer Nonstop Services to destinations with a lower passenger request. Especially to Destinations in Africa & South America, WTA will replace the main part of the B 747 Flights with the B 777. All B 747-400, which were not already introduced in Pacifica´s Fleet in 2006, will go to the fleet of Pacifica Airlines. The B 737-400 Fleet will go complete to World Travel Airlines, what means that they will be offer more continental flights than any other airlines in future. Only the B 737-800 Fleet will fly completely in the name of American Pacific Airways, with APA Flight Number. Some intercontinental flights will be offered by World Travel Airlines also with a APA Flight Number. All APA Flights will start on 22 December 2013. FACTS '' FLEET: ''HUBS & TIMETABLES FROM H A M B U R G HAM (EDDH) DESTINATION FLIGHT N° DEPT. ARRIV. DAYS AIRCRAFT STOPS Agadir AGA 1004/1018 12:30 17:50 --3-567 737/737 STR Amsterdam AMS 2105 10:50 11:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Arequipa AQP 001 12:10 20:05 ------7 747 STR Athens ATH 1002/1501 07:40 14:25 1234567 737/737 STR Antalya AYT 1002/1420 07:40 14:10 --3-567 737/737 STR Barcelona BCN 1002/1702 07:40 11:25 1234567 737/321 STR Beijing PEK 062 18:00 08:45+ 1-3-5-7 747 Nonstop Brussels BRU 2113 10:55 12:00 1234567 321 Nonstop Chicago ORD 032 12:55 14:25 1234567 747 Nonstop Copenhagen CPH 1119 07:30 08:20 1234567 737 Nonstop 1121 18:40 19:30 12345-7 737 Nonstop Dublin DUB 2052 13:00 14:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Funchal FNC 1002/1801 07:40 14:15 1-3-567 737/737 STR/LIS Fuerteventura FUE 1010/2351 22:30 09:35+ 1-345-- 737/737 STR Gothenburg GOT 1135 16:20 17:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Helsinki HEL 1151 07:35 10:30 123456- 321 Nonstop 1153 18:55 21:50 12345-7 321 Nonstop Hof HOQ 2097 08:25 09:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Hong Kong HKG 070 13:10 06:05+ 1234567 747 Nonstop Istanbul IST 1405 09:10 13:10 1234567 321 Nonstop 1006/1403 15:30 23:25 1234567 737/737 STR Las Palmas LPA 1010/1771 22:30 10:55 1-345-- 737/737 STR/FUE Lima LIM 001 12:10 22:10 -----6- 747 STR/AQP Los Angeles LAX 030 10:30 12:25 1-3-56- 747 from 191113 2007 17:20 19:35 1234567 777 from 221213 Malaga AGP 2010 06:10 09:40 1234567 737 from 221213 Marseille MRS 2751 06:00 08:05 1234567 737 from 221213 New York JFK 1002/003 07:40 13:45 1234567 737/737 STR/SNN/YQX 032/3321 10:40 18:55 1234567 747/737 ORD Paris ORY 1907 06:00 07:30 1234567 321 Nonstop 1909 11:40 13:15 1234567 737 Nonstop 1913 18:00 19:30 1234567 321 Nonstop San Francisco SFO PA 103 09:40 12:20 -2-4--7 777 from 191113 APA 2013 17:00 18:40 ----56- 777 from 221213 Tokyo NRT 060 18:05 11:45+ 1234567 747 Nonstop FROM S T U T T G A R T STR (EDDS) Destination WT Flight N° Dept. Arriv. Days Aircraft Stops Agadir AGA WT 1018 15:05 17:50 --3-567 737 Nonstop Amsterdam AMS WT 2101 06:20 07:35 123456- 737 Nonstop WT 2103 15:40 16:50 12345-7 737 Nonstop Antalya AYT WT 1420 09:50 14:10 --3-567 737 Nonstop Arequipa AQP WT 001 15:20 20:05 ------7 747 Nonstop WT 2351 06:00 16:15 -2-456- 737 FUE/SAL/BEL Athens ATH WT 1501 10:40 14:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Barcelona BCN WT 1701 09:20 11:25 1234567 321 Nonstop WT 1702 16:25 18:35 ----567 737 Nonstop Beijing PEK WT 1005/062 13:40 08:45+ 1-3-5-7 737/747 HAM Berlin TXL WT 1015 06:15 07:30 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1017 10:05 11:15 12345-- 737 Nonstop WT 1019 14:00 15:15 12345-- 737 Nonstop WT 1021 18:30 19:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Belem BEL WT 2351 06:00 13:10 -2-456- 737 FUE/SAL Birmingham BHX WT 2020 13:25 14:15 1234567 737 Nonstop Bordeaux BOD WT 1313/1913 08:20 11:10 1234567 737/321 CDG Bremen BRE WT 1045 07:50 08:55 12345-- 737 Nonstop WT 1047 17:45 18:50 12345-7 737 Nonstop Brussels BRU WT 2111 07:10 08:10 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 0111 19:45 20:45 1234567 737 Nonstop Colombo CMB WT 2008 14:20 08:05+ ------7 737 HRG/DXB Copenhagen CPH WT 1051 11:10 12:40 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1007/1121 16:40 19:30 12345-7 737/737 HAM Dresden DRS WT 1041 05:50 06:50 123456- 737 Nonstop WT 1043 19:55 20:55 12345-7 737 Nonstop Dubai DXB WT 2008 14:20 01:05+ ------7 737 HRG Dublin DUB WT 2050 08:50 10:05 123456- 737 Nonstop WT 1003/3050 10:40 14:00 1234567 737/737 HAM Dusseldorf DUS WT 1057 07:40 08:45 1234567 321 Nonstop WT 1059 18:05 19:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Frankfurt FRA WT 5123 07:20 08:05 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1049 15:40 16:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Funchal FNC WT 1801 09:50 14:15 1-3-567 737 LIS Fuerteventura FUE WT 2351 06:00 09:35 -2-456- 737 Nonstop Gothenburg GOT WT 1005/1135 13:40 17:25 1234567 737/737 HAM Hamburg HAM WT 1001 05:50 07:05 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2044 06:40 07:55 123456- 737 Nonstop WT 6654 07:50 09:05 -----6- 321 Nonstop WT 1003 10:40 11:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1005 13:40 14:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1007 16:40 17:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2042 19:15 20:30 ------7 737 Nonstop WT 002 20:05 21:10 ------7 747 Nonstop WT 1009 20:40 21:55 123456- 737 Nonstop Hannover HAJ WT 1061 06:40 07:45 12345-- 737 Nonstop WT 1063 18:15 19:20 12345-7 737 Nonstop Helsinki HEL WT 1001/1151 05:50 10:30 123456- 737/321 HAM WT 1007/1153 16:40 21:50 12345-7 737/321 HAM Hof HOQ WT 1951 18:45 19:30 1234567 737 Nonstop Hong Kong HKG WT 1003/070 10:40 06:05+ 1234567 737/747 HAM Hurghada HRG WT 2008 14:20 18:55 ------7 737 Nonstop Istanbul IST WT 1401 08:20 12:10 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1403 19:35 23:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Johannesburg JNB WT 1603/080 19:35 07:20 1234567 737/747 MXP Las Palmas LPA WT 2351/1771 06:00 10:55 -2-456- 737/737 FUE Lima LIM WT 001 15:20 22:10 -----6- 747 AQP Lisbon LIS WT 1801 09:50 11:55 1-3-567 737 Nonstop London LHR WT 2001 07:20 08:05 1234567 321 Nonstop WT 2003 12:40 13:25 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 2005 19:25 20:10 1234567 321 Nonstop London STN WT 2011 09:45 10:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Los Angeles LAX WT 005 09:25 12:00 ------7 747 Nonstop Madrid MAD WT 1710 11:10 13:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Malaga AGP WT 2536 11:25 14:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Manchester MAN WT 2010 13:05 14:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Marseille MRS WT 1313/1915 08:20 11:45 1234567 737/321 CDG Milan MXP WT 1601 06:10 07:10 12345-- 321 Nonstop WT 1603 19:35 20:35 1234567 737 Nonstop Moscow SVO WT 1201 11:20 16:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Munich MUC WT 1051 07:35 08:20 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1053 16:50 17:35 1234567 737 Nonstop New York JFK WT 003 09:20 13:45 1234567 737 SNN/YQX Nice NCE WT 1921 13:05 14:25 1234567 737 Nonstop Nuremberg NUE WT 1055 18:35 19:20 1234567 737 Nonstop Oslo OSL WT 1001/1101 05:50 09:05 123456- 737/321 HAM WT 1007/1103 16:40 19:50 12345-7 737/321 HAM Palma d.M. PMI WT 1720 06:50 08:55 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1723 12:20 14:20 --34567 321 Nonstop Palermo PMO WT 1610/6060 19:30 22:50 1234567 737/321 FCO Paris CDG WT 1313 08:20 09:35 1234567 737 Nonstop Paris ORY WT 1901 07:10 08:25 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1903 12:15 13:30 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1905 19:50 21:05 1234567 737 Nonstop Perpignan PGF WT 1313/1917 08:20 11:25 1234567 737/737 CDG Rome FCO WT 1610 07:05 08:35 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1613 19:30 21:00 1234567 737 Nonstop Sal SID WT 2351 06:00 10:05 -2-456- 737 FUE San Francisco SFO WT 454 09:40 12:05 --3---- 747 Nonstop Sevilla SVQ WT 1710 11:10 15:35 1-3---7 737 MAD Stockholm ARN WT 1001/1131 05:50 09:35 1234567 737/321 HAM WT 1007/1133 16:40 20:25 1234567 737/321 HAM Tenerife TFS WT 2351/1773 06:00 11:10 -2-456- 737/737 FUE Thessaloniki SKG WT 1510 10:40 13:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Tokyo NRT WT 1005/060 13:40 11:45+ 1234567 737/747 HAM Toulouse TLS WT 1313/1919 08:20 11:30 1234567 737/737 Nonstop Venice VCE WT 1620 12:30 13:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Vienna VIE WT 1030 08:25 09:35 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1032 19:55 21:10 1234567 737 Nonstop Warsaw WAW WT 1251 14:05 15:40 1234567 737 Nonstop Zurich ZRH WT 1401 08:55 09:40 1234567 737 Nonstop WT 1403 16:10 16:55 1234567 737 Nonstop Other important Focus Cities: '' 'Focus Cities with regional importance: ' 'Beside these airports, WTA is operating from lots of Bases, distributed around the world ' ''SOCIAL COMMITMENT OF WTA : *''They fly for free supplies or donations in poor regions of the world. *''They offer special fares for the ethnic traffic up to 50 % discount from the normal tarif. If anyone can prove that the last five years couldn´t visit his homecountry because of a low income, he gets a go and return flight to every place in the world for only 499.- € on the long-haul flights, including connection flights. One must prove that with the passport stamps and payslips. The Ticket can also be payed through a 0 % interest credit. But has to be payed before. Someone can pay for example in advance in twelve month rates. '' *''They will offer beginning summer season 2013 a special programm exclusively from Stuttgart. It´s called "Sunny Days". Needy families get two weeks all inclusive vacation in three star hotels from only 299.- € per adult + 100.- € for every child extra. The Offer is valid for families up to five persons, above they have to make a special request at the airline. The price includes the journey from every german railwaystation to Stuttgart. The following Destinations are offered with this program: Barcelona (Costa Brava/Spain), Burgas (Bulgaria), Palma de Mallorca (Spain) and Varna (Bulgaria). The flights will be performed in the summer season nearly daily (depends on the destination) with a B 747-400, which will be especially for this program temporarily stationed in Stuttgart. The prices in the high season will not be much higher. Someone can book the package "Discover Stuttgart" extra, which includes a stay for one night in a hotel in the region, a visit of one of the museums, the famous Zoological and Botanical Garden called Wilhelma, or the television tower with its great view of the surrounding area. At least the package includes a guided visit of the World Travel Airlines installations on the Airport of Stuttgart, where the Jets and the work on them can be watched from near. The package for the whole family is only costing 69.- €. ''